Britt's Torpedoes
by soju-drip
Summary: WARNING MATURE YAOI SLASH - Sometimes it only takes a look in the face of death to know how you feel about each other, and a good screw for a good idea.


"Don't panic Kato! The worst thing we could do right now is panic! Are you panicking? Well stop it!"

Kato almost sighs at his excitable and evidently shitting himself employer. Yes they are being buried alive and yes he is going to have to re-do the entire body work of the car _if_ they survive, but must he use up all the oxygen in such an annoying way?

Instead of scrambling around in a futile manner like Britt, Kato heads for the control panel.  
"Relax" is the single word he departs as his fingers start tapping on the LED screen and buttons on the dashboard.

"We're okay?" Britt stops his fidgeting to look over at his Chinese employee, hoping for good news.

"Well no, we're buried alive under a good few feet of dirt in a car, but your panicking was getting annoying" the mechanic says rather flatly for the severity of his words and it has the opposite effect to the desired one.

"Oh no! I knew this was going to be a trap! Why did you lead us here Kato!" Britt again returns to his whiny efforts of banging on the indestructible glass windows, which Kato notices, if he did manage to break through would just bring the whole lot in on them, but even though the man is irritating, it was unlikely he'd get through and it at least gave him something to do while Kato actually looked into getting them out of here.

"Do you want the good news first? Or the not so good news?"

Kato sits down next to the rather tired looking Britt after he'd gained all he can from the controls of the car. The temperature inside had started to rise with Britt's energetic efforts at a release and Kato has to un-pop the first few buttons on his stiff black collar jacket.

"The good news?" Britt looks over at his mechanic a little worried, hoping this news is actually good, not just 'not as awful as the rest' news.

"The integrity of the car's frame should hold, so we won't be crushed to death" Kato clocks the other look at him rather hopefully, so he decides he might as well burst that bubble. "The not so good news is that we'll suffocate first."

"Ah man!" Britt again whines, letting his head drop forward before he wipes off his hat and mask. "I can't believe I go out like this!"

"Got to be better than a wasp trap?" Kato looks over at him only to be shoved in the arm. "Not funny" Britt mumbles before sighing and stretching his legs out over the back seat. "This thing come with inbuilt travel games?" He looks over at his driver hopefully before chuckling lightly, Kato soon joining in as they revel in the mirth of gallows humour.

20 minutes later and Britt has decided that this may be the worst way to die, because it's so dam slow and Kato is really not any good at I spy.

"K, are you sure? Whatever it is I can't see this thing" There's a creak of leather as the taller man tries to look around for this invisible object beginning with K.

"Do you give up?" Kanto looks over at him and smirks lightly, always happy to get one up on the blond. Taking the sigh and a nod as an answer he grins and points to the dashboard, "clock!"

There's a moments silence before Britt picks up the imbeciles discarded hat and starts to beat him with it. "Clock begins with C you idiot!"

"Ah!" Kato tumbles backwards on the leather bench as the American is on him and still smacking him with the cap. "I no speak English!" He shouts as he tries to defend himself.

"You're speaking it now you-!" but Britt stops, arm raised as theirs a creak and the whole car shifts in the dirt making the pair stay statue still with eyes wide in panic.

"I thought you said it was stable!" He whispers to the man under him, still resting between his legs, arm raised in attack, to petrified to move.

"It should be!" Kato hisses back, tilting his head back to look at the panel, "it's reinforced with steel!"

"Wow really?" Britt looks down at him a little surprised before rolling his eyes and reaching out for the other man's face. "You can take your mask off now Kato! I hardly think anyone will spot you down here" He slides the mask up onto his forehead and off his face, revealing his pretty Asian face and sliding back his jet black hair.

Kato looks up at him, his face as deadpan as always. "I like wearing it… I like it when you wear yours too" and then if Britt isn't losing his mind through carbon dioxide poisoning, he could have sworn he saw Kato blush ever so lightly as he averts his dark eyes away from him.

"Oh?" The blond smirks down at the man under him as he raises an eye brow lightly, "and whys that? Maybe you think I look handsome?" His smirk widens as he can tell from the others reaction he hit the nail on the head.

"Only when you are not falling on your ass like an idiot! Which is most of the time!" Kato bites back, not a fan of being mocked as he starts to wiggle under his boss, wanting him to get off.

"Hey hey there Kato" Britt keeps the smug smirk on his lips as he pins the other man's wrists to hold him still, leaning down and resting more of his weight on top of him. "Remember the car, don't want to get crushed to death now do we" the whole of his expression transmitting his enjoyment of this situation.

"It's reinforced with steel!" Kato rasps through clenched teeth as he tries to free his limbs from the larger man's grasp which is becoming futile as Britt puts more of his strength into holding him still.  
For a martial arts expert to be held down by a baboon, this is becoming rather humiliating.

"Kato, you should be more honest with yourself" Britt smirks rather arrogantly as he easily collects up the shorts man's wrists and pins them above his head to the leather car bench. "And while we're on the subject of honesty, why did you make me coffee every day? When we didn't even know each other…"

Britt can tell he's caught the other man now as he sees panic flicker through Kato's eyes. Did he really think he hadn't noticed how strange that was? Like he wouldn't notice the effort put into every single cup of the delicious beverage and maybe the sentiment behind it?

"Did you_ like_ me?"

Kato's eyes lock onto his, wide and a little shocked to actually hear the question posed. He really hates the way the other can read him like a book.

"N-no I-" Kato goes to produce some feeble excuse probably laced with insults, when his words are cut off by a pair of lips and he looks up at Britt's closed lids as the other kisses him.

"Mnh!" As his eyes widen Kato tries to wriggle his hips and lift his wrists, but with a muffed chuckle Britt just pushes him down more and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. The skilled tongue of a playboy delves its way into the cavern of his mouth and manages to coax his tongue out to play. Kato it melting, he can feel it.  
And as his eyes flutter closed he kisses back with the slightest moan.

He can feel his limbs released, but instead of punching the American off him, his hands grab hold. One threading its fingers into the cushion of bouncy gold hair as the other wraps around Britt's shoulders. Pulling him closer as their lips and tongues dance messily and needy.

With there not being much space and Britt being a tall man, it's a little awkward at first. But in the mess of restricted limbs, roaming hands and fumbling lips the clothes start peeling off.  
With eager hands Britt explores the tanned chest bellow him, nicely toned with a slim waist, getting a closer look as he replaces his finger tips with his lips. Nipping and licking across the sensitive skin as the other bucks and mews under him.

Kato gasps as a hand delves into the front of his black trousers and a skilled hand pulls moan after moan from him, until he's unbearably hard, his body begging for the other man.

Britt had always had an interest in Kato, since he'd seen him pull up on the roaring motorbike, dressed from head to toe in tight black leather. And then when he got to know him, he realised how adorable he could be. When he'd drink too much and slip into Chinese and that sweet way he blushed. Sometimes he was _too_ cute; Britt just wanted to scoop him up and squeeze him tight.

And now's his chance, as he slowly slips him out of his black trousers, laying the other naked on the back seat of the 'Black Beauty'. His broad hands running over his silky thighs as he spreads his legs, that adorable blush spreading over Kato's cheeks as he lets him, submitting to his will.

At first Kato found Britt annoying, the heir to the multi-million Reid Corporation, he seemed like a spoilt idiot. But as Kato would sit in the garage, watching back the CCTV footage of Britt's finely chiselled ass raising and falling between the legs of some un-known woman, in one of the cars he'd worked so hard on, he couldn't help the bubbling jealousy within him.

So now as their hot, naked flesh presses together, the heat of the car making them stick together a little, Kato feels like he's finally gotten what he wanted.  
He moans as he can feel Britt try to wiggle himself out of his trousers, cursing lightly with muffled grunts as his long legs get in the way, but once he's managed it he lowers himself down again, pressing both of their straining excitements together eliciting moans from both as his broad hand wraps around them and with a stroke of his fingers and the roll of his hips they fill the car shaped coffin with hot moans.

They've been in car chases together, stared death in the face, but nothing has felt as exciting or adrenaline pumping as this.

Kato curves his back from the shiny leather under him, feeling Britt's hot breath on his collar bone and then something press on his puckered entrance, making him wiggle with a hushed whimper.

And then as always when his heart starts pumping, time seems to slow. Kato ripples his body as he can feel Britt slowly and patiently push the digit into him. Feeling the tip of his finger probe his intimate insides as he carefully coaxes the sensitive muscles to relax and work with him.

Soon, under his careful administrations Britt can feel the muscles pull him in further as the cute Kato moans and wiggles under him. So, giving it what it wants, Britt soon eases in a second finger and the stinging preparations begin.

"Well done Kato" Britt mumbles into the others ear before placing butterfly kisses down his strained neck. Ever the indulgent man, Britt is steadily losing patience and wants badly to enjoy the body offered to him.

Kato grits his teeth, not needing praise "don't patronise me" he growls lightly, his hands trembling as they grip onto the other's shoulders tightly. Though he can't deny that Britt's years as a playboy sure have given him some skill, and he can feel his body aching for the other.

Though he doesn't have to wait long, Britt's patience soon crumbles and he carefully manages to slide lower down Kato's body, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his legs being crumbled against the car door as he scoops Kato's thighs over his forearms and hoists him up into a rather undignified yet totally delicious pose. Made more so as a deep crimson blush spreads over the others cheeks, but instead of arguing, he helps, spreading his legs just that little further until he's sweetly exposed.

Leaning forward, just as their lips brush, Britt buries himself into the tight suffocating heat with a long, drawn out and pleasured moan. His lips scraping across Kato's chin then neck as the Chinese man cries out and throws his head back, his hair spraying out over the dark leather as his tanned legs tremble over Britt's arms as his hands claw at his creamy shoulders.

Sure, it hurts at first, but after a while as Britt calmly rolls his hips, planting sloppy kisses over his chest, Kato becomes glad they're a good few feet underground, because he cannot keep himself quiet. Moans and gasped breaths rolling from his mouth as with every other thrust Britt starts to push himself deeper, flicking his hips forward a little more forcefully, enjoying the noises he can coax from the one under him.

Kato lets his hands roam down the toned back above him, often sliding higher to grab a fistful of his hair as his body bucks with the slightest brush to his prostate, which as they continue to move together, Britt is getting better at finding.

With every brush or prod of his spot Kato's back arches, his hands tugging on whatever their holding and a string of moans and Chinese curse words slip from him. Much to Britt's amusement as he smirks down at him, deliberately thrusting into the golden ball of nerves and cutting of his stream of Chinese with a deep kiss.

However soon Kato is unable to kiss back, his mind too wiped by pleasure as he pants, opened mouth into the kiss as Britt's tongue delves into his mouth. The two of them eagerly moving for the moment of bliss impending, hands appreciatively roaming, Kato's nails digging down Britt's back, leaving angry red marks that are sure to stay for days, as Britt just moans, enjoying the mixture of the intense pleasure and stinging pain.

Once Kato knows he can't last much longer he tries to form words, but his hitched breaths with every thrust make only the smallest twitches of his lips possible before an all mighty cry tumbles from him with his climax. Throwing his head back as his whole body shudders with the moments of after pleasure as Britt thrusts just a few more times before joining him with a deep groan before collapsing on top of him.

"Well, now we will surely die quicker" Kato mumbles as he reaches down to pull his trousers up, which is a little difficult with a full groan man collapsed on top of him and his whole lower half aching.

"Hmm?" Britt just grins goofily, his eyes still closed as he's happy to lie there, even if Kato does wiggle a lot. His own trousers around his ankles and his shirt on the floor.

"We just used up most of our oxygen… might as well have lit a fire-"suddenly he stops, his face changing to a mask of thought.

_Fire… explosion… torpedoes!_

As the idea hits him his eyes go wide and as he sits up he shoves Britt off of him, making him land naked on the floor with an "oft". Though Kato pays no attention as he scrambles, whilst dressing himself to the front panel.  
"I know how we can get out of here!"

"Huh?" Hearing this Britt sits up, slipping his shirt and jacket on before sliding his pants up. Watching Kato flick numerous switches and buttons, not that he has any clue what any of them do, seeing as Kato seems to prefer everything in Chinese.

"Torpedoes" The driver explains, pushing the last few buttons before scrambling back to the back seat of the car and sliding himself down under it.

Britt blinks, confused. "Wait… as in-"

"Yes!" Kato shouts before grabbing Britt and pulling him down under the chair with him his arm shooting out to grab their masks before the dirt around them is blown off like a geyser of mud.

"Torpedoes… did I make you think of torpedoes?"

Kato doesn't need to see the smirk to know it's there, "Oh shut up…"


End file.
